


Messing Around

by orphan_account



Series: Technically [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Dave and Tavros started messing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the same AU as Technically.

Fingers twined with his as he felt strong hands gently push him into the wall, fingers curling into his back-swept mohawk, and Tavros remembered the first time they had done this.

 

He had been brand-new to the working world- his disability had gotten him stuck between a rock and a hard place trying to land a job after he got out of school. But he had been saving up every penny he got since he was ten, and the day after his nineteenth birthday he got himself decent prosthetics that he was forever thankful for.

When he was eight, he was hit by a car after he rode his bike into the street pretending it was a motorcycle. His legs were amputated below the knee, and he developed a slight speech impediment. Coupled with his new lack of confidence from being stuck in a wheelchair his pubescent years, he stuttered a lot when he tried to speak.

After he got his prosthetics he began searching more feverishly for a job, focusing on the music industry (he was too stuttery to rap like he had wanted to when he was younger, but he still wanted to be part of that scene). He wound up interning for a record company, and he was assigned to help out an up-and-coming rap artist named Dave Strider.

Dave was very distant and professional at first. He told Tavros what he needed and when, had him fetch things like lunch or deliver paperwork, and usually made him leave when he was recording.

 

One day, after everyone else had packed up and left for the evening, Dave remained in the studio poring over his red notebook and scribbled furiously.   
He asked Tavros to stay and help him work on his new song, and the intern was more than ecstatic to comply.

Together they came up with 'ill rhymes', laughed at awful ideas (Dave's laugh was rare and short, but utterly incredible when achieved), and Dave shared a few of his beers ("Corrupting underage interns was my minor").

After that day his boss seemed considerably more kind to him. He let him stay for recordings, got his opinion on rhymes and mixes, and praised him when he managed to do a task correctly.

Tavros clearly remembered that it was a sunny Sunday in August when he came in to pick up some paperwork Dave had asked him to mail. He found Dave alone in the studio, chewing on the cap of his pen and staring down at his notebook.  
Tav quietly asked him where the paperwork was, and Dave's head snapped up as soon as his voice permeated the silence.

"Oh, yeah. There is none."

Tavros was slightly taken aback, confused, and then, annoyed. It was 98 fucking degrees outside, and he had taken the BUS here. And there was no paperwork?

"Why did you, uh, call me here then?"

Dave had stood up slowly, his pen dropping onto the pad of paper that was decorated with Dave's sharp, slanted handwriting. He took a few steps towards Tavros even as the intern stammered a question, and arms wound tightly around his waist. Tavros was stock-still and dumbfounded as his boss's lips met his, reasonably gentle and chaste. And when he finally gathered the sense to kiss back, he decided, maybe it was ok there was no paperwork.

 

Sunday's became Dave and Tavros's "time". The studio was always empty or near-empty, and they had plenty of time and space to do whatever the hell they wanted.  
Tavros knew Dave wasn't committed to him, and Dave knew Tavros wished he was.

Tavros knew he should quit Dave, that he should stop. It hurt to have him only one day, and know that he had other days with other people.

But addiction is a powerful thing.


End file.
